


Dance with me

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: If you still take fic prompts? the mash up? hicsqueak, 9 Dance AU + 86 I Didn’t Mean to Turn You On.Asked by anon via tumblr.“Will you dance with me?” Pippa had smiled as she had asked the question, her lips plush and soft-looking and the only thing Hecate had been able to focus on as she tried her hardest not to lower her gaze to the low-cut dress the blonde seemed to have decided to use as a nightgown.“Yes.”





	Dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> Set on; Season finale but being sketchy enough on the details.  
> It took me longer that I'd have wanted to come back here but after my last ficlet with these two I just wanted to simply write more.   
> I'll be down at the comment section!

 

 

The music, Hecate thought as she walked through the students that kept on giggling, poorly trying to copy dance moves she decided she very much didn’t want to know where they had learnt them, was just everywhere; pouring on her and making an almost impossible task for her to listen to her magic, to the power that oozed out the castle’s walls. A music, she mussed, far more interesting to listen.

If it had been for her, the dance wouldn’t have happened. Ada’s insistence, however, on giving the girls that had ended up making her agree reluctantly. It could be a good thing, she had said to herself, or at least not a bad one.

When Pentangle’s had been invited, however, that thought had been replaced by another one. One that she was sure Ada had seen it coming and had laughed at as she had stammered Pippa’s surname, not sure that she had heard it right.

And yet, she mussed, the aforementioned blonde was there now, drinking punch and looking at her from across the room in the pinkest dress she had ever dressed, back bare and just making her feel lightheaded.

Which, she thought, lips pursed in a tight line, was unprofessional of her. Pippa was a colleague not…

“I believe you owe me a dance.” Hecate almost jumped as Pippa appeared at her back, hands sneaking around her neck and breath sweet on her nose. Controlling herself, Hecate begun to shake her head, eyes widening slightly as Pippa’s grip didn’t falter. “You told me I could ask for one, Hiccup.”

She had, back when she had heard that Pentangle’s had been invited. Angry and yet slightly hopeful, she had mirrored Pippa that night, asking the confirmation of something she already knew.

“Will you dance with me?” Pippa had smiled as she had asked the question, her lips plush and soft-looking and the only thing Hecate had been able to focus on as she tried her hardest not to lower her gaze to the low-cut dress the blonde seemed to have decided to use as a nightgown.

“Yes.”

It had been a second, less than that really, but Pippa’s eyes had shone victoriously and Hecate had stammered, trying to backtrack and feeling every ounce the teenager she had once been, dreaming on how Pippa’s skin would feel beneath her fingertips.

“The problem here, hiccup, -” Pippa smiled as she stepped even closer to Hecate, her chest, brushing the brunette’s as she breathed in. Hands sliding down Hecate’s shoulders, pushing her flushed against her, Pippa leaned in, letting her lips brush the underside of the brunette’s earlobe. “is that you always refuse to do things you are not good at.”

Hecate found herself speechless as Pippa kept on swaying, her hips moving under Hecate’s hands. Hands that itched and begged to answer Pippa’s movements even if she felt unable to do so.

Eyes trained on Pippa’s face, she saw the flush that climbed its way up the blonde’s neck, giving her cheeks a soft shade of pink that made Hecate’s mind reel. Chest stilled, she tried hard not to breathe as Pippa’s scent circled her, making her feel as if her whole self was being submerged on the blonde’s magic.  Her power was a soft caress on the back of her head where Pippa’s fingers were now playing with her hair, pulling and prodding on the tightly done bun but never quite undoing it.

“I can teach you, however.” Pippa’s eyes were gleaming, bright as diamonds and Hecate swallowed as everything in front of her seem to glow on shades of pink and gold. She felt boneless as the blonde’s left hand lowered, leaving a trail of goosebumps that made her shiver as Pippa’s lips curled, showing a soft smile that progressively grew into a lopsided smirk. One from where her voice escaped, a soft, delighted murmur. “I can teach you to dance, to feel the music. Don’t you want that?”

Hecate knew they were probably being stared at, she could feel the prickling of eyes on her, self-consciousness making her back go even stiffer as Pippa run down her hands through her shoulder blades, chasing away the tremors of magic on her back and firmly settling too low for her to do anything but shudder.

“I can teach you.” Pippa’s voice had lowered, turning itself into a soft whisper that made Hecate swallow down a whimper. She wasn’t sure if Pippa was truly talking about dancing anymore.

Throat tight, fingers halted on Pippa’s waist and back stiff, she felt the buzzing of her magic deep inside of her, a gentle swirl that called for Pippa’s power as she tried, her hardest, not to fall for it.

Control; the word suddenly had little meaning as Pippa kept staring at her, the music a distant mutter Hecate wasn’t paying any mind. The question of “why” “why now” brimming on her lips.

Pippa seemed to feel her discomfort because she eased her magic, the heady scent dissolving just a little as she tilted her head to her left.

_“I almost lost you Hecate.”_ The answer wasn’t said but tapped into her skin, swirls of magic glowing for a moment on the brunette’s back.

“We can do it alone if you prefer.” There it was, a shimmer of a tease, a dot of something else on Pippa’s eyes. She knew what she was doing and, once she dug her nails on Hecate’s back, enough to make her arch her just the slightest, Hecate knew she had already lost.

Without a single word and calling for her magic in a millisecond, the nature of the spell she was about to do as usual to her as waking every morning, Hecate called for the light and shadows that illuminated and run through the castle that night, making them disappear from the ballroom floor.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Let’s be honest tho’… Pippa has every intention on turning Hecate on.  
> Oh, and I'm open to prompts so if you want me write anything I'm back at tumblr under the shadowdianne url. Just hit me with them and I'll try my best to answer them! I also write for the SwanQueen fandom -if that wasn't obvious enough xd- So if you want to send me a prompt for them I'll also be happy to fill those!


End file.
